


I Still (Don't) Love You

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: Lofter上点的拿战AU，CP是欧比旺/维德（斜线有意义），PWP





	I Still (Don't) Love You

维德曾无数次幻想他和欧比旺的重逢。  
也许是大军团终于登陆多佛港，欧比旺慌不择路地再次奔逃，却被他亲手抓获；也许是托里什韦德拉什防线终于崩溃，来自印度的花花公子被迫交出他的混蛋幕僚；也许是大陆封锁体系终于逼得英国经济崩溃，懦弱的政客们被迫同意皇帝的条件，驱逐寻求庇护的叛徒；也许是皇帝终于派他率军远赴北美战场，而欧比旺也随英军的半岛老兵前往彼处……  
但无论如何，不能是1815年6月19日的深夜，不能是布鲁塞尔城郊一幢有英军把守的民宅。  
“维德勋爵，好久不见。”  
欧比旺礼貌地朝他鞠躬。十余年不见，叛徒保养得还不错，他的身材没有走形，并未出现中年人常有的小肚腩，双眸也依然奕奕有神。但终究是岁月不饶人，他的头发已染上花白，额头上也平添数道深深皱纹。  
“我不想见你，”维德咬住下唇，“你是来羞辱我的。皇帝输了，我被俘了，你很开心，对不对？”  
“你误会了，”欧比旺不等维德招呼，主动在床沿坐下，“我只是想探望一位多年未曾谋面的老友。”  
“如果你不和法国站在一边，你就是我的敌人。”  
“我一直都站在法国这边，”欧比旺坚定地说，“但我效忠的是共和国，是民主制，而不是什么科西嘉疯子的帝国。”  
“皇帝就是法兰西！”维德愤怒地握拳，“没有皇帝，法国早沦为列国宰割的鱼肉，而你却帮着英国佬迎回波旁的猪。”  
“我有必要提醒你一下，历代共和政府皆不曾丢掉巴黎，你的皇帝却丢掉了，”欧比旺扬眉，“而且我想会是两次。”  
“是啊，现在你满意了吧？”维德冷笑道，“从大革命开始的一路奋斗终究是毁于你们这些叛徒之手。”  
“是谁恢复了贵族制度，是谁解散了保民院，又是谁眼巴巴地和正统王朝结亲？”欧比旺高声反驳，“他早就背叛了革命，你怎么就是不明白？”  
“给英国佬出谋划策的人，有什么资格说别人背叛革命？”  
欧比旺没有接腔，维德也不想理他，而是焦躁地踱步至窗边。  
空气中仿佛充斥黑火药的气味。  
“安纳金，我不想和你吵架，”那叛徒总算打破沉默，“我辜负了你，是我没把你教好，你才会信波拿巴的鬼话。”  
“你确实辜负了我，”维德用眼角余光瞥了欧比旺一眼，“老师，我曾经以为你是最接近我父亲的人，可是你竟然背叛了我。”  
“我临走前留给你的信解释得很清楚，”欧比旺揉着头发，“波拿巴开始清算帮莫罗说话的人，我不得不离开。”  
“若不是你和莫罗背叛在先，你又何必逃亡？”  
“你迷失了，彻底迷失了，”欧比旺长叹一口气，“安纳金，你还记得吗？霍恩林登大捷的晚上，咱们听到一群士兵高兴地齐唱《马赛曲》。我想问问你，你有多少年没听过《马赛曲》了？”  
“帝国不需要《马赛曲》这种华而不实的东西，”维德转身，面朝欧比旺，“我们保护的是革命的实质，不会拘泥于它的形式。”  
“是吗？”欧比旺的脸上浮现若有似无的嘲笑，“可是我听说，你的皇帝复辟后立刻宣布《马赛曲》解禁，可惜法国百姓已经心凉了，没那么容易被他煽动了。”  
哦，该死，那正是维德最讨厌的表情。  
“你没有见到他回归杜伊勒里宫那天的盛况，”维德步步逼近欧比旺，“巴黎全城为他疯狂。假如你见到了，你就不会得出刚才的荒谬结论。”  
维德在欧比旺身前停下，高傲地俯视他。  
“我也听说，他在儒昂海湾登陆后，你是率先倒戈的将领之一，”欧比旺站起来，抬头看维德，“安纳金，你考虑过这样做的后果吗？等路易十八复归，他们会以叛国罪把你送上军事法庭。”  
“真是有趣，”维德稍稍躬身，和欧比旺平视，“我为法国而战，却犯了叛国罪，你背叛了法国，却能成为复国功臣。”  
“你错了，我不会再参与政治了，我已经受够了，”欧比旺摇头，“有时候我真怀念斯特拉斯堡大学的日子，我们每天的乐趣就是争论一些学术问题，生活单纯却美好。”  
“我们不可能回到那种时候了，老师，”维德意味深长地说，“但如果你怀念过去的另一样东西，我还可以给你。”  
“我想，你比我更怀念它吧，”欧比旺露出疲惫的笑容，“这么多年你一直不娶妻，我很好奇，波拿巴就没给你介绍过旧贵族的千金吗……”  
“闭嘴，”维德用双手环住欧比旺的脖子，“我的私生活不容你插嘴，要做就做。”  
“还是这样急不可耐，”欧比旺一手扶住维德的侧腰，一手扯开他的衣领，“这些年你都怎么解决的？通过情人屋找炮友吗？”  
“不用你管。”维德贴了上去，吻上对方那干裂的嘴唇。  
与其说是接吻，不如说是疯狂的撕咬。维德像是许久未曾触及鲜血的血族，粗暴地咬破欧比旺的双唇，贪婪地品味那咸涩的血液。欧比旺吃痛地皱眉，但他并未推开维德，任凭自己的舌头被对方的紧紧挟裹。与此同时，他的手隔着紧身马裤握住维德的阴茎，温柔地施加爱抚。维德的阳具很快挺立，他迎合地顺着欧比旺的动作扭送腰跨。  
啊，他是如此怀念叛徒的技巧，总能恰到好处地点起他的欲望之火。  
他的舌头如同锁链，死死扣住对方的舌头，即便两人都快喘不过气，他却丝毫不肯放开。  
就好像对方是战场上他必须消灭的猎物。  
阴茎完全挺立后，维德总算结束了这个深吻。他喘着粗气，额头上满是汗。  
“安纳金，轻一点，”欧比旺无奈地抱怨，“你简直是在掐我的脖子。”  
“没用的老家伙，”维德冷笑一声，但他还是松开了欧比旺的脖颈，“我开始担心了，要是你下面的家伙也老得没用了，那可怎么办？”  
欧比旺挑挑眉毛，抓着维德的胳膊，将他按到一旁潮气沁湿的墙壁上。两人的躯体隔着华丽的军服布料，紧紧黏在一处。维德的阴茎摩擦着欧比旺的小腹，龟头分泌的前液已经弄脏了他的白色马裤。欧比旺顺势扯下他的裤子，抚上臀缝。他的手指在穴口处轻轻勾勒，然后试探性地探入穴口。  
“呼……”维德倒吸一口冷气，身体肌肉随之紧绷，排斥异物的侵入。  
“比十年前紧了很多……”欧比旺的手指在干涩的甬道内小心翼翼地推进，“你多久没找炮友了，安纳金？”  
“不记得了，”维德抬起一条腿，缠上欧比旺的腰，“我又不像你的印度将军，憋急了连孕妇都搞。”  
“那是谣言，”紧致的甬道夹得欧比旺的手指有点难受，他的另一只手捉住维德的阴茎，继续温柔地爱抚，好让对方的身体在快感作用下尽快放松下来，“你怎么不拿你的皇帝举例呢，他憋急了还会逼奸伯爵夫人。”  
“唔……你，从哪听来的胡说八道……”维德搂住欧比旺的肩膀，让两人贴得更紧。欧比旺的那颗心脏就像是在他自己的胸腔内有力地快速跳动。  
“唔……瓦莱，”维德一边小声呻吟，一边不甘心地继续争辩，“瓦莱夫斯卡女士，和陛下是真心相爱的……嗯……”  
“你实在是被他洗脑得不轻，”欧比旺感觉后庭的括约肌开始适应自己的存在了，遂推入另一根手指，他慢慢分开两指，进一步打开甬道，“你的皇帝就是满口谎言的骗子，他的话要是靠谱，巴黎的夜莺都是诚实之辈了。”  
“你的印度将军……呼……才是骗子……”  
温热的内壁总算回想起了当初的经历，逐渐放松下来的肌肉包裹住手指，热切地迎合侵犯。欧比旺轻车熟路地找到了他的敏感点，修长的手指玩味地逗留在性腺处。  
“要是卫兵听到你的叫声就尴尬了。”  
“切……给我块布条。”  
欧比旺放开维德的阴茎，从上衣口袋里摸出一条漂亮的刺绣手绢。  
“哪个英国情妇送的？”  
维德假意作出吃醋的表情，但他对叛徒这些年的风流韵事并无兴趣，不等对方回答就咬住了手绢。  
“嗯，这样好多了。”欧比旺调整了一下手绢的位置，确保不会漏出什么可疑的声音。准备妥当之后，他的手指开始用力碾磨性腺，每次顶撞总能准确地触及最让他舒服的地方。维德沉醉于这种熟悉又陌生的快感，不由更加咬紧口中的手绢。  
该死的！为什么最能让他爽到的永远是这个叛徒？伴着手指的每一次撞击，维德兴奋得全身发颤，他顺着对方的节奏挺送胯部，渴望更多的肉体填满他的空虚。内壁的肌肉像是吸附上了欧比旺的手指，盛情邀请它们继续深入。  
直到触及他的灵魂深处。  
欧比旺蓦地抽出所有手指，他解开腰带，暴露自己那挺立的阴茎。  
“我要干你了，维德勋爵，”欧比旺的阴茎戳着他的穴口，他的嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，“我希望你能好好咬住手绢，以免引发不必要的误会。要是威灵顿公爵误以为我虐待战俘，他可能会一怒之下罚我坐木马。”  
维德想吐掉手绢，并大笑着说，我现在就去诬告你强暴战俘，让你的印度将军罚你当着全军的面骑木马。  
但是不等他将此念头付诸施行，欧比旺便进入了他体内。那叛徒攥住他的侧腰，一寸寸埋入他的坚硬柱体。不同于梦境与幻想，真实的肉体触感是如此强烈鲜明，令人激动得难以自持，他几乎能在脑内描画出它的每一道褶皱。  
“这些年你身上是不是又添了很多疤？”欧比旺一边继续侵入他的甬道，一边凝视他眼角的那道陈年旧痕，“明明做到将军了，却还是喜欢带头冲，你真以为敌人的滑膛枪和刺刀是长眼睛的？”  
又来了，欧比旺最喜欢趁这种时候对他说教。就像霍恩林登会战的晚上，欧比旺一边在农舍草堆里干他，一边数着他今天有哪几次差点丧命。  
为了表达抗议，维德趁欧比旺不注意，狠狠抓了一把他的后背，后者连忙咬住牙关，才没有惊叫出声引来卫兵。  
“我想你管这叫奇袭？”欧比旺喘着粗气，埋入了一半的分身也停止了前进，“看来我必须完全占领你的交通线，你才肯缴械投降。”  
维德挑衅地朝欧比旺眨眼。他很想说，老家伙，你和你的印度将军就喜欢窝在山脊后装乌龟，压根不是打进攻战的料。  
欧比旺稍事停顿，然后吻上维德的脖子。那是个绵长温柔的吻，如同凝聚了他的全部爱意。与此同时，他一改先前慢悠悠的节奏，不再给后庭适应的时间，用力向深处推进。整根阴茎被内壁包裹住后，他便在狭窄的甬道内激烈地来回抽插，像是刻意报复维德刚才的恶作剧。硕大的阳具已经不满足于填满他的后穴，每一次冲撞都向着更深处，似要贯穿他的全身。被狠狠碾过的性腺传来一阵阵快感，肉体的反复撞击几乎令维德站立不住。他只能紧紧抱住欧比旺，用腿锁住对方的腰，将他当做这世上唯一的依靠。他那早就挺立的阴茎抽搐一阵，终于射在了对方的小腹上。  
“天行者将军，我仍然爱你。”欧比旺温柔地说。  
即便情欲之火快燃尽他的理智，维德仍然明白，这句表白并不是说给他听的。  
欧比旺有多爱天行者将军，就有多恨维德勋爵。

维德醒来时，欧比旺自然早已不见，但他的枕头边多了张便条。  
“我准备退隐，已在波士顿购置一处庄园，随附地址。”  
“哼。”  
维德本想直接撕碎了之，但他犹豫了一阵，还是重新叠好便条，塞进上衣口袋。  
军事法庭的审判并非迫在眉睫，他会有充足时间来考虑怎么处置它。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是维德跑路去了波士顿，但死活不搬进老王的庄园。此后两人写回忆录互黑，为滑铁卢是不是波拿巴的锅韦尔斯利是不是一代名将论战三百回合【不是


End file.
